Two on One
by Rouroken
Summary: Kenshin finally got the courage to ask Kaoru out. But so far, all he seems to do is make some pretty pathetic mistakes and , in his eyes, make a fool of himself. That really upset someone...
1. True to my feelings

I'm new at this so I may not be a very good writer. I just came here yesterday.  
  
First date chapter one  
  
It was just an ordinary day at the Kamiya dojo; Kenshin was doing his favorite chore (Laundry! Duh!), Yahiko was practicing with his shinai as well as trying to tick Kaoru off, she was whacking him senseless and Sanosuke was lounging around, Yep, just an ordinary day. Well, maybe. Kenshin wasn't exactly enjoying this for once. He was having a quarrel with his conscience about whether or not he should ask Kaoru out on a date. I mean come on! He's lived in the dojo for a little over a year now!  
  
'Should I ask? But then again I don't deserve to. My hands are stained with the blood of many men and she is so innocent. She even welcomed me into her home so I should be grateful.'  
  
What is going on and what are you afraid of?  
  
'The truth.'  
  
Which is?  
  
'I love her.'  
  
What's wrong with that?  
  
'I really don't think I should ask her like that. It's too embarrassing and I don't deserve it, not after what I've done.'  
  
Wasn't that in the past?  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Didn't she tell you that she never cared about your past?  
  
'Well, yes.'  
  
Well go ahead then! Besides, don't you remember how she asked you to stay despite your true identity? She wanted you to stay! Which means she must have liked you! She has been so obvious sometimes and she's given you her everything and all you do is ignore her and do the laundry and everything else! I swear you must be in love with chores!  
  
'No I'm not!'  
  
Yes, you are! *sigh* Kenshin stopped trying to argue and continued with the laundry while thinking about Kaoru. "How do I know she loves me? She probably doesn't."  
  
"Who are you talking about Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin mumbled and turned to see Kaoru staring at him in a curious manner. "What is it Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru continued to look at him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. Who are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard you talking about someone. You said 'How do I know she loves me? She probably doesn't' remember?"  
  
"Hm? When?" Kaoru started to get annoyed.  
  
"Don't you 'when' me Kenshin! I have ears I heard you! I'm just curious is all, do you happen to like someone?"  
  
"Oro." Kenshin figured there's no way out of this one.  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono, sessha likes someone." Kaoru felt a little shaken and sad.  
  
"Sou ka.well, good luck." And she walked away. Kenshin stared after her. 'What's wrong with Kaoru?'  
  
She's sad.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She thinks you like someone else other than her.  
  
'Oro? Demo, I don't!'  
  
She doesn't know that Did this mean that Kaoru really did have feelings for him? Perhaps he does stand a chance. Kenshin thought for a brief moment before he found his answer. 'Yosshi! I'll ask her later.' But there was a slight problem. Did Kenshin have the courage to do it?  
  
***************************************  
  
Hi everyone, I'm new here and I just started writing so please don't flame me! I know I'm really that experienced! Anyways I got the first chapter done but I don't know about continuing it. You decide whether or not. Well, I gotta hit the hay, see you guys around! 


	2. Ruined Plans: Kaoru's injury

Hi guys I'm back and I've finished chapter two. Sorry if I took too long it's just that I have a hard time trying to make this sound good. I suck at writing you know, anyways I hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Feelings chapter two: Ruined plans  
  
Previous *************************************************************************** *** 'Oro? Demo, I don't!'  
  
She doesn't know that. Did this mean Kaoru really did have feelings for him? Perhaps he does stand a chance. Kenshin thought for a brief moment before he found his answer. 'Yosshi! I'll ask her later.' But there was a slight problem. Did Kenshin have the courage to do it?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Yahiko, you keep leaving your chest open!" Kaoru told him for the eleventh time as he got up from yet another blow during practice. "You need to improve your defense." But Kaoru's own thought wandered from concentrating on practice. 'I wonder who this person is that Kenshin likes. I figured he wouldn't like me, I'm so hot-headed and-!'  
  
"You're off guard!" Yahiko yelled as his bokken landed hard on her shoulder, maybe too hard.  
  
"Itai!" She screamed hearing a snap and clutched her shoulder, her arm falling limp to her side. Yahiko heard her arm snap and rushed over.  
  
"Gomen ne, are you hurt?!" he asked worriedly. Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Suman, my thoughts went somewhere else-"  
  
"Forget about that for now!" Yahiko interrupted. Kaoru attempted to move her arm but it wouldn't budge and it only caused serious pain to her shoulder.  
  
"Itai! My arm! I can't move my arm!" she cried. Yahiko looked at her arm in horror. No matter how many times she tried to, her arm simply hung limp and her shoulder was beginning to lose it's color as well as becoming swollen.  
  
"Stay here Kaoru, I'll go get Kenshin!" and he ran off.  
  
Kenshin was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner when Yahiko barged in almost startling him.  
  
"Kenshin, come with me! Hayaku!" he said under his breath as he tried to drag the Rurouni out of the kitchen. Kenshin was puzzled, unaware of what happened a few minutes ago (obviously, this guy is dense!).  
  
"Demo, sessha is making dinner right now, maybe later okay?" Yahiko was getting annoyed.  
  
"Kenshin forget about dinner right now will you?! Kaoru's hurt!!!" That got Kenshin's attention. "What?! She's hurt?!" Hearing that he sped out of the kitchen and into the dojo where Yahiko left Kaoru. Yahiko was standing there. 'That's one way to get Kenshin out.' He thought sweat dropping.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!!!" Kenshin yelled when he saw Kaoru grasping her left shoulder. "What happened?!"  
  
"It's okay Kenshin I just had an accident during practice," Kaoru told him but Kenshin didn't fall for that.  
  
"Let me see your shoulder." He gasped at the sight. Her shoulder was all purple and the was a horrible swelling. "Kaoru-dono this is serious," he said touching it lightly. But even the lightest touch caused Kaoru pain.  
  
"Itai!" she said holding it again. Kenshin backed away feeling bad for hurting her.  
  
"Sumanai Kaoru-dono, sessha didn't mean to hurt you." Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile despite the pain.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin it isn't that bad." Kenshin disagreed.  
  
"Yes it is, come, sessha will take your room." With that he lifted her up.  
  
"Kenshin I can walk by myself thank you very much!" Kaoru protested blushing furiously. But Kenshin didn't listen as he continued to carry her to her room.  
  
"Kenshin out me down this instant!!!" she said again trying to get out of his hold but hurting her shoulder in the process.  
  
"Kaoru-dono please calm down, please, for me?" Kaoru blushed at that but that pleading smile he gave her always made her insides melt.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Once they were in her room Kenshin set her down on the futon and examined her shoulder again.  
  
"The swelling is getting worse, stay here Kaoru-dono. Sessha will go get Megumi." Kaoru watched him as he left the room. 'He's so sweet. But he and I will never be together.he already has someone in mind."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Well, there's the second one. Sorry if it's short I'll do my best to make them longer. What do you think, should I continue? Please tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this! 


	3. What an idiot

Okay I got it. I know it took a very long time before I got a new one up. I was slow on this and even some others. Man I've thought and thought about what I should put in this and I always ended up with a big headache -_-o Anyhow, thank you for your patience and I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke. ^_^  
  
Chapter three: It's time  
  
Kaoru bit down on the pain while Megumi arranged her arm in a sling. "Hold on, I'm almost finished," she told her tying the final knot. Kaoru nodded smiling. "I got distracted while I was training. Sorry about this."  
  
"It's no problem really." Kaoru winced a little as she pulled the knot nice and tight. "There," she said, "I suggest you don't move it for a few weeks." Kaoru shrugged. "That means I can't train right?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Kaoru walked out of Megumi's room with her arm in a sling. "This is perfect."  
  
**********************************  
  
**Come on Kenshin, ask her! You know you want to!** 'Sessha doesn't think that's a good idea. She's hurt and besides, sessha doesn't deserve to.' **Oh for heaven's sake what the hell is THAT suppose to mean?!** Kenshin was having yet another argument with the Hitokiri about whether or not he should ask Kaoru out. **You can do this you oaf! It's not like it's the end of the world!** 'Demo...if she says no then it probably will be...it will for sessha at least...' **Yamero!!! Will you stop it with the sessha thing?! It's driving me nuts and I'm sure that goes for Kaoru too! Besides how do you know she will say no?** 'Sessha is not sure, but if she does it's alright with me. Sessha doesn't deserve her anyway.' **Oh for-!!!**  
  
"Kenshin what's going on?" Kaoru asked seeing him. His expression seemed to keep on changing. Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru standing in front of him, her arm in a sling. "Oro?? Kaoru-dono what are you doing up? You should be resting!"  
  
"Oh come on Kenshin, not you too!" she whined. "Everyone's taking a shot at me today, and it's all because of this thing," she mumbled eyeing the sling. **Come on Kenshin now is your chance!!!!** 'I can't!' **WHY?!** 'Sessha doesn't-' **SAVE IT! It's not that hard you baka! Just do it already dammit!!!!** 'Demo, sessha-' **Sessha my ass!!!!! Ask! Now!!!!** 'Demo-' **Oh f*#% this!!!! I'll do it then!!!!!** 'No wait!!!'  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed and covered his mouth. Kaoru stared at him. Did Kenshin just scream her name? And without the 'dono'? What is going on? "Uh...hai, Kenshin?"  
  
'Great, look what you did!!!! How is sessha suppose to get out of this?!' **Don't look at me!!!! Just go for it!!!!** 'Oh man...'  
  
"Uh...uhm..." Kenshin stuttered. "Hai?" Kaoru asked again. **Come on this is dragging!!!!!** 'Don't rush me!!!'  
  
"W...wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?" Kaoru blinked once. Then twice. "Uhm...I didn't get that."  
  
**What the hell was that?!?!?!** 'Sessha tried!!!' **Oh f*#%! Do it right this time!!!!**  
  
"I mean...wouldyouliketo...gooutwith-"  
  
"Kenshin you're talking to fast, I can't understand what you are saying to me," Kaoru giggled. "Just take a deep breath and talk slowly okay?"  
  
**How pathetic can a person be?!?!** 'Stop pressuring me!'  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what sessha is trying to say is...would you...you know, like to have dinner with me sometime?" Kaoru blinked, again. "Kenshin, are...are you asking me out?"  
  
"Um, well, hai. That is, if you want to-" Kaoru threw herself at him. "It's about time you asked; you have no idea how long I was waiting to hear that!"  
  
"Oroooooo...does that mean yes?" he asked hugging her back a little awkwardly. "Of course you baka," she replied but felt a sudden pain. "Oww..."  
  
"Kaoru-d-Kaoru are you alright?!" he asked totally forgetting about her arm. "Fine," she said using her good arm to get up. "But, when do you want me to go out with you?" she asked. Kenshin thought. "How about Sunday evening, sound good to you?" Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, I'll remember that," she said and went off to change her clothes which had gotten dirty when she launched herself at him. Kenshin was in daydream mode. **Wake up genius!!!** 'Oro?!?! What now???' **When is Sunday?!?!?!** 'It's...oro!!!! That's tomorrow de gozaru!!!!!' **Damn you!!!! Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider!!!!** 'Sessha is sorry de gozaru yo!!!'  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kenshin tossed and turned in bed. 'What am I going to do?' **Yeah ask yourself that question...** Kenshin groaned. 'Not you again.' **You shut up!!!! This isn't my fault!** 'You told sessha to ask!' **But you screwed it up!!!** This wasn't his day. First he made a fool of himself in front of the one person he loved, and now he's having yet another fight with his former personality.  
  
**Where are you going to take her?** 'I...don't know.' **What are you going to wear?** 'What's wrong with my gi? It doesn't look that worn out does it?' **It has nothing to do with that!** 'Then what's wrong with it?' **...Would you use your head? Look at it!!!** 'What???' **It's pink!** 'It is not pink, it's fuchsia!' **For heaven's sake it's the same thing damn you!!!!** 'Well, what if sessha wears that red one, you know, the one Shishou gave me?' **Does that thing still fit us?!** 'I think so.' **WHAAAAAAT?! Don't tell me that old rag STILL fits us!!! You mean to tell me that after ten years you haven't grown at all?!?!** 'I've grown an inch.' **THAT DOESN"T COUNT!!!** 'Sessha is taller than Kaoru-d-Kaoru and that's all that matters.' **I guess but still, you could've grown a little taller!!! I mean look at you!!! Look at me!!! We're midgets!!!!!** 'Is it really that bad?' **Do you know guy who is shorter than you or me? And don't say Yahiko, I know you can't be that dumb! He's a kid!!!** 'Well...' **Name one enemy or guy we know that is shorter than us!** 'Can we stick to the point?' **Figures...** Kenshin grumbled out loud. For being a Hitokiri, his old friend sure was annoying.  
  
**We might as well get to the basics.** 'What basics?' **Like, what are you going to say to her tomorrow?** 'Uhm...' **You know, and what are we going to do for this date?** 'Well...' **More importantly, what moves are we going to pull on her?** 'Oro?! It's our first date and you already want moves?!' **Oh come on!!! People always do...these things on dates. You could just start off and hold her hand or something.** 'Eto...' **And my god Rurouni I'll be damned if you don't at least kiss her!** 'Ahm...' **You can't ruin something as simple as a kiss!!! I may be trapped in here but my god I won't let it happen dammit!!!!!** Kenshin turned on his back and rested both arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. An image of Kaoru smiling and holding her hand out to him appeared in his mind. He reached out to the empty air. "Kaoru..."  
  
**Damn...** 'Oro?' **Sun's comin' out...** Kenshin groaned. **Come on, get up. We have to get everything planned out, though I don't know how we are going to pull through...** 'Sessha will have to and will find a way de gozaru.' **And you can start by dropping the 'sessha' act. I can't stand it.** Kenshin fixed himself up and changed out of his sleeping hakama. This was it.  
  
**********************************  
  
I'm so sorry you all had to wait this long for such a short and sucky chapter...I just don't really know where I'm going to go with this one. I had been on writer's block with this for some time. Thank you all for the reviews and for waiting! Take care everyone! ^_^ 


End file.
